In various fluid control and operating systems, relatively small pneumatic lines are required for transmitting control and operating fluid pressure and flow signals. The connection, mounting, positioning and running of lines in and through various channel and protected areas requires the use of individual connectors for interconnecting of multiple lines. Intersecting paths may require special shaped couplings. Swivel couplings are also used for convenience of assembly with a minimum number of different designed couplings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,204 to Boticki, which is commonly assigned to the Assignee of the present application, discloses a snap swivel coupling for fluid flow applications. The snap swivel coupling includes a 90 degree swivel coupling formed from plastic resin having one socket member and one stem member for telescoping locking and sealing assembly. While this construction forms a highly desirable snap fit locking and scaling coupling, it is desirable to have other snap swivel components and configurations for various uses. It is also desirable to provide for releasable and reconfigurabie assembly of the snap swivel components and to provide a selection of various configurations of snap swivel components in kit form allowing the kit and associated pneumatic lines to be expanded in various directions along a X axis, a Y axis and a Z axis and in an X plane, a Y plane and a Z plane.
Other swivel couplings are also disclosed in the prior art. These couplings do not include kit configurability, simple connectors in combination or the ability to gang multiple port connectors together to expand, reconfigure or maintain pneumatic and other pressurized control or operating systems.
Notwithstanding the many different designs for swivel couplings in fluid flow systems, there remains a need and demand for a highly reliable swivel coupling kit and multi-port connectors which may be ganged together. In addition, there is a continuing need for multiple piece or multi-piece connector kits with multiple port connections which may be ganged together providing flexibility, ease of connection, case of use, ease of reuse and maintenance, linear and non-linear configuration, expansion, extension, stacking and re-configuration, a maximum number of connectable and interchangeable components, and low cost production capability. Further, such multi-piece connector kits with gangable multiple port connectors which provide ease of snap fit assembly, modularity and the capability for easy disassembly are also desirable for in-field applications and prototype development. In addition, it is desirable for multiple port connectors and kits to have 360 degree on axis rotation of component connectors and parts.